


Detalles

by Kikico



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Español | Spanish, M/M, One-Shot, University Pension AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikico/pseuds/Kikico
Summary: [Para la fanzine "Voltron in Love"] [One-shot] Cuando Keith arribó a la pensión, Lance supo enseguida que lidiar con él sería un verdadero desastre; o eso era lo que pensaba en un principio. En algún momento de la historia, los detalles de Keith comenzaron a tener relevancia. /Pensión!AU/.





	Detalles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Voltron: Legendary Defender y sus personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> N/A: Este one-shot de un poco más de 2000 palabras fue hecho para la fanzine "Voltron in Love" que se vendió en un evento en Monterrey (México) en marzo de este año. Se supone que en abril teníamos permitido subir nuestras obras a las plataformas, pero lo había olvidado. Lo subo ahora porque no hace mucho me dieron unas ganas tremendas de publicarlo y no me podía quedar tranquila si no lo hacía.
> 
> pd1. Podría decirse que en cierto modo este one-shot está relacionado con otro que subí ("No olvides los pañuelos") porque ambos se desarrollan en el mismo AU, en donde todos viven en una pensión universitaria.
> 
> pd2. Me hubiese gustado desarrollarlo más pero tenía límite de palabras -snif-

**Detalles**

Lance nunca había sido un fanático empedernido del café —más que nada, solía beberlo como último recurso cuando no le quedaba otra opción más que trasnochar—, pero dado a que en ese momento era lo único bebestible que había desembalado de las cajas con mercadería que su madre le había enviado desde su ciudad natal, había decidido servirse uno para poder utilizar su amado tazón con dibujos de leones que con tanto amor había guardado en su maleta envuelto en sus ropajes a modo de protección. No obstante, ya había comenzado a enfriarse estando aun intacto, y para Lance aquello era prácticamente un café perdido: si de por sí no le gustaba en demasía, estando frío lo encontraba realmente asqueroso. Terminó empujando la taza a un costado y estiró su espalda antes de echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, sintiendo como la familiaridad de aquel living comedor de la pensión en la cual había vivido durante su primer año de universidad —y que ahora se repetiría para el segundo— lo envolvía de a poco trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Sus vacaciones se habían terminado, sus estudios estaban a punto de comenzar y nuevamente tendría que cocinarse y encargarse él mismo de lavar o planchar sus pertenencias, sin contar el hecho de que pasaría otro año lejos de su familia. Pero de todas formas las cosas no eran tan terribles como parecían: se llevaba bastante bien con el resto de los estudiantes que también arrendaban una habitación y el dueño del lugar, Coran, se comportaba prácticamente como un padre. Una de las cosas que más le agradecían al hombre, es que vivía preocupado de que nunca faltara gas para que el agua de la ducha saliera siempre en su punto perfecto.

El castaño se rascó el cuello algo adormilado. La luz que se colaba por las cortinas abiertas había comenzado a adquirir un tono anaranjado por el inicio del ocaso, la televisión apagada mantenía indemne la calma y lo único que generaba movimiento en el lugar a esa hora no era otro que Hunk, el chico que dormía en la habitación al lado de la suya y que, desde que se conocieron el año pasado tras toparse muy seguido en los pasillos por el mero hecho de ser vecinos, se había convertido en su mejor amigo dentro de la pensión. Hunk se encontraba entretenido ordenando sus compras del supermercado en su respectivo cajón de la alacena, haciendo uso de sus habilidades en el  _Tetris_ que había desarrollado durante su infancia. Incluso había comprado frascos trasparentes para guardar de mejor manera las especias, y estaba a punto de rotularlos con un marcador permanente cuando, al voltear, su atención terminó desviándose hacia el castaño sentado en la mesa.

—Lance, ¿terminaste ya de ordenar tu habitación?

La sonrisa divertida que momentáneamente tomó posesión de los labios del aludido por sí sola había sido una respuesta suficiente, pero Lance de todas formas decidió justificarse entretanto alzaba los hombros con desinterés.

—No, y tampoco creo que lo haga hoy. Siento el cuerpo agarrotado, los viajes largos en bus siempre me destrozan —murmuró acariciando la curvatura entre su hombro y su cuello con el ceño fruncido—. Tengo que descansar, no malgastar la tarde sacando las cosas de la maleta como si no hubiese un mañana.

Hunk alzó una ceja, sin poder evitar dejar escapar una carcajada.

—Viejo, viajaste ayer. Y ya estás malgastando la tarde, llevas rato allí echado jugando con tu café.

—No estoy malgastando nada, estoy en pleno proceso de mentalización impregnándome de las buenas energías de esta pensión. Quedan sólo tres días para volver a clases y tengo que retornar fresco como una lechuga.

—Como digas —respondió su amigo rodando los ojos, sabiendo que lo más probable era que Lance sólo sacaría su ropa y el resto lo ordenaría a última hora—. Pero después no quiero escuchar como tus cosas chocan contra las paredes mientras estás desesperado buscando tus cuadernos o lo que sea que usarás este semestre.

Lance hizo un mohín y luego un gesto de indiferencia con su mano, indicando que eso no pasaría. Enseguida, echó la silla hacia atrás y estaba a punto de levantarse con la idea de ir a ducharse en mente, cuando escuchó el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta principal abriéndose. Quizás sería otro de los estudiantes que también vivía allí que había regresado dado a las fechas, pero no era usual el hecho de que Coran emergiera desde su sector personal de la casa con tanta emoción desprendiéndose de sus facciones, dando pasos rápidos hacia la puerta. A Lance le recordó el día que a él le había dado la bienvenida, cuando no era más que un recién llegado de la pensión.

—¡Oh, ya está aquí! —exclamó el hombre pelirrojo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Lance, y al no tener contestación fijó su vista en Hunk en búsqueda de respuestas. Lo único que obtuvo fue un reflejo de su mirada confundida y un alzamiento de hombros, dándole a entender que él tampoco tenía idea de nada.

Por curiosidad decidió quedarse allí, de pie a un lado de la mesa y olvidando sus ganas de meterse bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Observó cómo Coran tomaba la manija y le cedía el paso a alguien, invitándolo a pasar con su entusiasmo característico. Y guardó silencio al ver que un chico, al cual nunca antes había visto, ingresaba al living cargando una mochila en la espalda, un bolso de viaje en el hombro y arrastrando sin mayor dificultad una maleta roja.

—Bienvenido, Keith. Si quieres puedes ir a dejar tus cosas enseguida a tu habitación, es la misma que viniste a ver durante las vacaciones. Está lista y limpia, para llegar y usar —le comentó Coran con una sonrisa—. Déjame ayudarte con algo.

Lance le echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza, aprovechando que el tal Keith se encontraba distraído entregándole el bolso oscuro al dueño de la pensión. Parecía ser de su edad, pero contrario a él, contaba con una presencia que claramente deseaba alejar a las personas y tenía un pésimo gusto en cuanto al estilo propio. Por lo menos, el castaño estaba seguro que si se cortaba aquellas greñas que ocultaban su nuca, mejoraría bastante su presentación personal porque, técnicamente, tenía que admitir que el muchacho tenía lo suyo. Pensó que quizás podría hablarle ignorando el aura de lobo solitario que transmitía, pero todo se derrumbó cuando el moreno, al notar que estaba siendo observado, levantó la cabeza en búsqueda de los azules de Lance.

Su mirada distó bastante de ser agradable. Con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, era como si la hostilidad en persona se hubiese apropiado por completo de aquel par de bonitos ojos violetas.

Cuando Keith arribó a la pensión, Lance supo enseguida que lidiar con él sería un verdadero desastre.

* * *

En realidad compartir con Keith no era tan difícil como Lance lo había pensado en un principio. La habitación de Kogane se encontraba al final de su mismo pasillo y tenían el mismo horario de merienda, por lo que se topaban bastante seguido en los lugares de uso común, como en la cocina o en las salidas de la ducha. Pero lejos de ponerse a discutir por barbaridades, la mayoría de las ocasiones simplemente se saludaban con un breve movimiento de cabeza para que luego cada uno siguiera con lo suyo. Las cosas entre ambos podrían haber seguido así de sencillas, los días transcurriendo de forma banal, si Lance no se hubiese fijado en Keith de manera inconsciente.

No era su culpa, si tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que se encontraban cada dos por tres. O quizás sí, porque bien podría haber desviado la vista hacia algún rincón, hacia el suelo, hacia sus manos, hacia donde fuera. Pero en vez de eso, terminaba contemplando al moreno dándose cuenta que, detrás de toda esa seriedad que siempre lo rodeaba, había un chico como cualquier otro, con sus costumbres y con su propio modo de vivir el transcurso de las horas.

Viviendo de a poco su propia historia.

El castaño no supo en qué momento los detalles habían comenzado a tener relevancia, a tal punto de que podía enumerar unos cuantos si se afanaba en ello: la manera en que Keith se acercaba a las ollas con expresión de interés cada vez que cocinaba o el hecho de que siempre revisaba el reverso de los paquetes de comida aunque en realidad no se detuviera a leer lo que allí decía; que cuando veía televisión pellizcaba constantemente su labio inferior al concentrarse; o que cuando bebía café cerraba momentáneamente los ojos arrugando el puente de su nariz respingada. Y aquello no era justo, porque si quería mantener el equilibrio en su corazón frenético, tenía que hacer que Keith también centrara sus sentidos en él y se percatara de lo que él podía ofrecer. Que notara sus particularidades, que se diera cuenta de quién realmente era: que también viera el hecho que Lance McClain tenía una propia historia que bien podía compartir si así lo deseaba, y así era.

Aunque lograra sólo una vez mostrarse diferente ante los ojos del moreno, con esa sola vez se daba por pagado. Por esa misma razón trató de llamar su atención de forma sutil, y no con artillería pesada en temas de coquetería como estaba acostumbrado. Keith era incomparable, totalmente distinto a las personas que anteriormente habían captado su interés, mereciendo a todas leguas otro tipo de trato. Y si Lance antes utilizaba las palabras como su arma principal, esta vez estaba seguro que lo mejor era recurrir a las acciones. Como aquella vez que, cuando supo que Keith pronto tendría un examen importante y se encontraba más temperamental de lo normal al verse con la obligación de encerrarse en su habitación para poder estudiar, resolvió en cocinar más de una porción supuestamente por error. Tratando de evadir a toda costa las miradas curiosas de los demás chicos que se hallaban en la cocina —y sobre todo la de Hunk—, sirvió la comida dentro de la caja de plástico más grande que encontró y con las manos temblorosas se dirigió hacia la puerta del moreno. Se sentía patético, pero ya estaba allí y no sacaba nada con arrepentirse a último momento. Se mordió los labios e hizo lo posible para relajar su semblante antes de llamar. Escuchó un gruñido del otro lado, seguido de unos pasos y finalmente el sonido del seguro de la puerta siendo retirado. Keith apareció en el umbral, observando a Lance con una mezcla de cansancio y confusión en la mirada.

El castaño simplemente escupió el discurso que había estado preparando.

—Hola. No te he visto bajar a almorzar y hoy sin querer preparé comida de más, y para no desperdiciarla pensé que sería buena idea dártela a ti. Si no la quieres puedes deshacerte de ella, pero devuélveme el pote después —murmuró tendiéndole el almuerzo y huyendo sin esperar una respuesta, pero deseando que en algún momento ese mismo Keith que pestañeaba atónito mientras recibía la vianda se acercara a hablarle al respecto.

Quizás una pequeña parte de él se había enamorado del chico, porque por alguna razón deseaba que Keith notara todo lo que estaba haciendo por él. Que se fijara en el hecho de que lo arropaba cuando se quedaba dormido en el sofá o que entraba su ropa tendida cuando él lo olvidaba a causa del estrés universitario.

Hasta que, tras transcurrir unos meses, Kogane lo advirtió; ganándose de paso uno de los mejores besos de su vida al final del pasillo que compartían, y descubriendo como la mirada del chico podía también variar de la antipatía a la dulzura en un dos por tres.

—Tus ojos… se ven tan calmos en comparación a la primera vez que nos vimos —comentó el castaño tras besar los párpados de Keith—. Esa vez pensé que querías matarme o algo apenas me dirigiste la mirada.

El moreno soltó una carcajada sobre la barbilla del más alto, sorprendiéndolo.

—Jamás he querido matarte, Lance. Si quieres saber los detalles, ese día yo sólo estaba nervioso.


End file.
